Chpt3 Episode 4: “Happy Death Day”
Chpt3 Episode 4: “Happy Death Day” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot Kurt wakes up in a motel room to the song “Heat of the Moment” by Asia where he finds Hunter already up and getting dressed. Hunter goes through a long and irritating morning bathroom routine, and they go to the local diner for breakfast. Kurt tells him about a man that disappeared in the town they’re in. Where his last known location was a place called the “Mystery Spot”. Claiming it a local tourist attraction that it's a place where laws of physics and gravity do not apply. Where the place plays with the viewers perceptions using optical illusions and skewed perspective. They visit a diner to have breakfast, where Hunter is eager to try the Tuesday special, "Pig 'n a Poke with a side of bacon," and as the waitress delivers their coffee, she accidentally drops a bottle of hot sauce on the floor. Right after their breakfast, they walk down the city block discussing the Mystery Spot, they run across a barking golden retriever, a blonde woman who Hunter bumps into, and movers struggling to get a desk inside a building. When night falls they break in to the tacky tourist trap after hours, but as they're wandering through the halls, the owner approaches them with a shotgun. The gun goes off by mistake, and the bullet hits Hunter square in the chest. Kurt frantically rushes over to Hunter and tearfully holds him as he takes his last breathe then dies on Kurt’s arms. Kurt then suddenly wakes up to Asia again and sees Hunter just like he did the day before -- teasing him by turning up the song, lip-syncing, and bobbing his head to the beat. The same scene in the diner replays, befuddling Kurt who catches the hot sauce from falling this time by the waitress. They run across the dog, the woman, and the movers again while Kurt convinces Hunter to check out the Mystery Spot now instead of later. Hunter agrees, steps out onto the street, and then flies through the air in spectacular fashion when a speeding car hits him. Kurt rushes to his side and is again traumatized by holding his dead brother in his arms. The song by Asia plays again. A rattled Kurt wakes up once again and watches Hunter go through the same morning gargle. He realizes and tells Hunter in the diner that he’s stuck in some sort of time loop like the movie “Groundhog Day” and that Hunter’s going to die. Back on the sidewalk -- dog, woman, movers -- and just before Hunter steps out in the street, Kurt pulls him back, telling him the car had hit him yesterday. “And?” Asks Hunter. “And what?” Kurt replies. “Did it look cool like in the movies?” Kurt gives off a ridiculed look on him and says “You peed yourself”. “Of course I peed myself” replies Hunter and adds “man gets hit by a car, you think he had full control of his bladder? Come on!” Hunter then insists that they go to the Mystery Spot, posing as reporters, only to get an act from the owner while Kurt gets very irritated then exits. Later that evening Hunter concludes that as long as he doesn't die, they will be able to break the time loop. As Kurt agrees, Hunter insists on getting Chinese food for dinner, Hunter steps forward, and the desk from earlier ends up falling on him, crushing him Wile E. Coyote style. Kurt looks on in horror, and Asia plays again. At the diner again, Kurt is very anxious, again telling Hunter about his time loop problem. Hunter promises he won’t die and tries to break the cycle by ordering sausage instead of bacon for his breakfast. As he takes a bite, Hunter starts choking then Kurt suddenly wakes up again. Hunter takes a shower, and Kurt hears Hunter yell and a thud. He wakes up again then decides to get tacos for breakfast. As they eat, Hunter asks “these tacos taste any funny to you?”. Kurt wakes up again, Hunter is electrocuted by plugging in his razor in the bathroom. Kurt wakes up again, and that day they manage to make it to the Mystery Spot. Having the owner duct tape to a chair, as Kurt tears apart the place with a sledgehammer. Hunter tries to get it away from Kurt insisting he’s torn up the place pretty good already, but Kurt rejects and continues hammering away on the walls. Hunter having enough, they fight back and forth for the hammer then is seen blood spurting on the owner then a thud. The owner panics and Kurt wakes up again. By this time, Kurt is extremely agitated. In the diner, Hunter orders the Tuesday special again. He tells Hunter angrily this is the hundredth Tuesday he’s lived through already. He proves his point by repeating what Hunter says at exactly the same time and then goes on to talk about the other patrons in the diner, not to mention catching the hot sauce again. As they walk down the street, again they see the dog, the old man looking for his keys (which Kurt took earlier), and a woman bumping into them. Hunter then asks out of all the Tuesday has he ever spoken to the woman. Hunter then chases after the woman and finds that she has flyers of the man they’re looking for. He asks Kurt why in one hundred Tuesdays he didn't find out that she turns out to be the missing man's daughter. Kurt then goes after her to ask questions, while Hunter goes to pet the dog. Then growling and mauling ensues as Hunter yells. Then Asia. At the diner again, Kurt while on his computer, discovers that the missing man debunks tourist attractions such as U.F.O. sightings and places like the Mystery Spot. He's apparently a pompous ass says Hunter and points out that it's "just desserts" that a man out to get “mystery spots” disappears in one. Just as they’re about to leave the diner, Kurt notices the man who has been sitting across them having pancakes everyday ordered a different kind of syrup, which is the first ever change to happen Kurt realizes. Asia then plays, and Kurt suddenly wakes up again. This time with a look of both revelation and fury. In the diner, Kurt waits for the man eating pancakes to leave then goes after him. Hunter calling back Kurt then follows him. He corners the man in the alley and holds a knife to his chest, telling him he finally figured out why he’s repeating Tuesdays and watching Hunter die everyday. Hunter stands off to the side confused by what is happening. Kurt claiming the man to be a Trickster. The man very scared and begs to just let him go. Kurt not giving in to his act and claims that they've killed one of their kind before, then the man turns into the Trickster they’ve encountered before and tells Kurt that they didn't kill him. Kurt in shock asks the Trickster why he’s doing this to him. He claims for them trying to kill him before but the Trickster admits it’s just for the fun of killing Hunter everyday. Hunter asks if he’s been working with Azazel. The Trickster claims he is, how they ruined his plan on their last encounter but that this time around, the joke's on them. How Hunter should’ve been the one that died at the hospital. And making Kurt go insane by seeing his “spiritual brother” die every day for the rest of his life. Kurt threatens to kill the Trickster but tells him the joke is off if he lets him go. Kurt insists it’s much easier to just kill him. The Trickster not wanting it to happen, snaps his fingers taking them to Wednesday on the next morning. Kurt then wakes to a different song, Back in Time, and is elated to see Hunter alive and that it's Wednesday. They pack up to leave, and Hunter goes out to the car first where he’s held up at gunpoint by one of the diner patrons. Kurt hears a gunshot and rushes outside to see Hunter on the ground bleeding to death. He holds Hunter in his arms and closes his eyes, dismayed when nothing changes, Hunter then dying as Kurt sobs. One year has then passed, a very dark montage starts with Kurt driving the Impala, a distant look on his face. He’s shown hunting alone across the country, pulling off some big kills, while Bobby leaves him a set of messages asking him to call, mentioning that he hasn't heard from Kurt for months and is worried. Kurt arrives at a motel, and the weapons in the Impala are now all organized in foam casing. Without expression, Kurt fixes his own wound inside the room and stitching himself up. He eats alone, cleans a blaster while examining with a cold stare the set of pictures on the wall tracking down the Trickster, and makes his bed after waking. He brushes his teeth and stares in the mirror at a reflection that is defeated and emotionally dead inside. Finally, a message from Bobby plays in the background, claiming that he has gathered the ingredients to summon it. Kurt goes to Bobby back at the Mystery Spot where it all started. Bobby tells him that in order to pull off the summoning ritual they need to do it right or else they will have to wait another year to get the chance to summon the Trickster. And that they will need a gallon of fresh blood for the ritual, meaning they will have to bleed someone dry. Kurt coldly tells Bobby he’ll go find some, and Bobby is appalled that Kurt is willing to kill an innocent person. Bobby gets out a knife and tells Kurt to kill him instead. Kurt now showing emotion and rejects it. Bobby claiming that he’s old and can die anytime soon, that he should take his life instead of an innocent person. Bobby gets down on his knees then tells Kurt to just do it. Kurt then agrees, but from behind Sam pulls out a wooden stake and stabs him through the heart, telling him that he’s not Bobby. Moments after he collapses then nothing happens. Kurt thinking he’d killed the real Bobby, his body vanishes then the wooden stake levitates towards the Trickster standing behind Kurt. The Trickster claiming Kurt did a pretty good job on his own without Hunter by his side for a whole year. But Kurt tearfully begs the Trickster to bring back Hunter, but the Trickster says that Kurt should let him go because each other them are one another’s weakness, how all their enemies know it, and that nothing good will come of their sacrifices for each other -- only blood and pain. He says that "this is what it will be like without Hunter.” Kurt still begs, and the Trickster comments that it's like talking to a brick wall. He then gives in to getting Kurt back to the moment Hunter was with him at the motel and to never go after the Trickster again, he snaps his fingers and ends the fake reality that Kurt was living in. One more time, Kurt wakes up in the motel room with “Back in Time” playing on the radio. Hunter is there, and a shaken Kurt gets up and gives Hunter a huge hug. Kurt asking what Hunter remembers, that they had encountered the Trickster and to go after them. Kurt insists that they shouldn’t and just continue their search for the yellow-eyed demon. They then leave together and drives off on the drive. Kurt in somber, being deeply affected by his experience. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse